Better Be Nice
USA Ecuador Colombia }} is the first episode of The Amazing Race 1. Leg Clue 1 - City Park. Denver, Colorado, USA -> (Parque La Carolina. Quito, Ecuador) For this first leg of the race, you will go to a country by the South Pacific Ocean. In this Spanish-speaking country, you will find Carolina’s Park, where you will receive your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 2 - La Carolina. Quito, Ecuador -> (Estadio Chillogallo. Quito, Ecuador) 2009, March 10th. Back In The Village. When you find out what this date and this song have to do with each other, you will receive your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 3 - Chillogallo. Quito, Ecuador ROADBLOCK Who’s ready to listen to Iron Maiden? Iron Maiden played a huge concert in this stadium, back in 2009. In this roadblock, you will look at songs by Iron Maiden. Steve Harris is the founder of Iron Maiden, and has written a lot of songs for them. However, amongst all these songs, there are 8 letters that none of Iron Maiden’s song titles by Steve Harris begins with. Find these 8 letters. When you have them, tell a host. If you are correct, the host will hand you your next clue. Clue 4 - Chillogallo -> (Las Lajas Sanctuary. Ipiales, Colombia.) Go through Ibarra, to the Colombian border. In one of these small towns, you will find your sanctuary, along with your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 5 - Lajas Sanctuary. Ipiales, Colombia. -> (Plaza Foch. Quito, Ecuador.) Return to Quito. By unscrambling the word “zlaap”, and adding Foch, you will have the location for your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 6 - Foch. Quito, Ecuador DETOUR Get Trivial or Get Linguistic. Your choice. In Get Trivial, you will research trivia about Ecuador, and fill out this crossword puzzle. Once you’ve filled it correctly, a host will hand you your next clue. In Get Linguistic, you have to translate the phrase “Hear dog, see moon” to the language Cofan. Once you have translated the phrase correctly, a host will hand you your next clue. Clue 7 - Foch. Quito, Ecuador -> (Museo Mindalae. Quito, Ecuador.) Get to your next pit stop. This red and black museum contains a lot of Ecuadorian culture, and is the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Trivia *First episode of TRE's The Amazing Race. *This episode was named by Joan & Sam. *Nicholas & Andrew never left the start line and were eliminated at it. Gallery 1498824_10202026871218733_1389401972149714291_o.jpg|'Start Line. '''Denver City Park. Denver, Colorado, USA. 10256896_10202047315089817_1908188598772771287_n.jpg|'Pit Stop. '''Museo Mindalae. Quito, Ecuador. Category:The Amazing Race 1 Category:The Amazing Race 1 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)